Stronger
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: They said they hated me. I believed it and now they're going to regret it. SasuSaku WARNING- First chapter is sad ... get's better along the way Please Review! Chapter 5 re edited
1. Chapter 1 Hate

Stronger

Chapter 1 Hate

They said they hated me. I believed it and now they're going to regret it. SasuSaku 

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It was a beautiful night.

A perfect one too.

No wind.

No cold.

Just perfect.

I Sakura Haruno turned eighteen as of yesterday.

It was a horrible day.

My parents got rid of me.

They told me I was a disgrace and had no special talent or family jutsu technique.

Well I never seemed to care after all they were never good parents what so ever.

I knew today would be a bad day I could feel it.

But I know that and don't think it's worth the tears.

Back to what I was doing.

I was currently walking to the bridge where all the teams come by and hang out or even have a picnic.

A year ago Sasuke had came back and well I really didn't seem to care.

People expected me to be all over him like.

"I missed you so much Sasuke kun love me"

No I was more like.

"So your back Uchiha hn"

But my relationship with Naruto, Ino pig, Hinata …. etc, was fine.

I guess.

I acted happy around them.

But my emotions started to get in the way with my missions.

None of them knew about it though.

I was walking when I stopped by my house.

I had no place to live but I was sure I would find a good home.

I went to my window and pulled myself inside.

I grabbed a backpack of my stuff and left without a sound.

My hair swayed back and forth as I moved.

It was about a bit under my shoulders now.

I never seemed to care about cutting it.

I then headed to the bridge where I saw everyone was already there.

So I went behind the trees to put my stuff down but I overheard them talking.

* * *

"Uh I hated that last mission it was such a pain in the ass" Kiba said scratching Akamaru's head.

"I know Sakura didn't do anything" Ino replied.

"She's not very talented anyways I've trained her for awhile she has no family jutsu or special technique what so ever" Her former sensai said.

"Ugly is being really annoying she hasn't been talking for days now" Sai said as he sipped a water bottle he had with him.

"She needs to get a hobby" Sasuke said coldly as he stretched his arms.

"I don't mean to be mean to her but I think I'm starting to hate her" Naruto said as he stood against the bridge.

And they continued to ramble why she was a burden.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Yes I was a shocked.

I thought they were my friends.

The back stabbed me.

They finally ripped the final pieces of my heart.

And that's when I snapped.

I ran far away as possible and grabbed a blank scroll.

I opened it and began to write.

* * *

_Hello you fucking bastards._

_Hope you enjoy life while I'm gone._

_You finally ripped the last part of my heart._

_Ever since my parents abandoned me I've been homeless._

_And thank you for telling me I was worthless and had no special jutsu._

_I don't have a fucking family number one._

_Number two I do have a special technique but you all have been blind._

_Dumb asses._

_I won't be coming back._

_I will probably take my friend's offer and don't worry you'll see me again._

_So prepare yourselves you fuckturds._

_Hope you have an pretty fucking good life._

_Fuck you all._

_Sakura Haruno--- the akatsuki blossom as of now._

* * *

Before sending the scroll she went to meet Itachi.

Of the akatsuki.

After all she was going to take up on his offer.

-Flashback-

**Team seven and the other teams were sent to escort the prince of the rain country.**

**Sakura was currently smashing trees to get wood for the fire.**

"**Why hello there aren't you my little brother's lover" A voice said.**

**But Sakura knew who he was.**

"**Itachi I hate him and why are you here" Sakura said in a stern voice.**

"**I see why he likes you and I'm here to give you an offer" Itachi said with a smirk.**

"**I'm listening" She said as she turned around and stared him into his eyes.**

**Her eyes were turning bright.**

**Her chakra was glowing through her eyes.**

"**If you join our organization I will train you for more power" He said as he saw the rosette think.**

**Then a voice shouted.**

"**SAKURA WE HAVE TO GO" **

"**Itachi I'll think about it will you consider later" The rosette said.**

"**Of course" He replied.**

**And with that they separated and that all happened on yesterday's mission.**

-End Of Flashback-

* * *

She then felt a familiar chakra around her with a couple other ones too.

"Hello Itachi san I have agreed to come along" Sakura said with a stern smile.

"You made the right choice now will you send the scroll" He said with a smirk.

"Of course" She replied as she made a few hand signs and the scroll disappeared into the night.

As so did she.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'll probably make it 4-5 chapters long.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

Stronger

Chapter 2 Surprise

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_You made the right choice now will you send the scroll" He said with a smirk._

"_Of course" She replied as she made a few hand signs and the scroll disappeared into the night._

_As so did she._

* * *

Tsunade was currently sitting in her office reading some papers when a messenger came in panting.

"What is it Kei" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"It's Sakura Haruno she sent you this" Kei said as he handed her the scroll and disappeared.

She opened the scroll and began reading it.

"SHIZUNE SEND THE TEAMS IN IMMEDIATELY" Tsunade shouted.

* * *

They soon then appeared.

"Hey Tsunade baa chan what's the big problem" Naruto asked casually as the other nodded.

"YOU EXPLAIN THIS YOU STUPID CHILDREN MY PREFECT HAS LEFT" Tsunade shouted as they shivered in fear.

"So what Sakura left she'll come back" Sasuke said coolly.

"YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT SHE JOINED YOUR BROTHER" Tsunade yelled as she whipped the scroll at Naruto.

Leaving a red mark.

"That's impossible" Ino said as they read the letter.

"H her parents abandoned her"? Kiba asked as she nodded.

"And where has she been staying" Hinata asked.

"She's been sleeping in the forest with no supplies" Tsunade said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands.

"B but it's below -15 at night" Tenten said as the hokage just shook her head.

"She refused to abort her missions" Shizune said stepping into the conversation.

They shook their heads.

"Anyways she is probably under the training of Uchiha Itachi, she has already been trained by me so she will be incredibly strong mentally and physically" Tsunade said as she saw the young Uchiha's fists clench.

"She will not be afraid to kill anyone of you" Tsunade said as she saw the ninjas eyes widen.

After all it was Sakura.

The sweet innocent Sakura.

Little did they know that part of her was fake.

"After all you betrayed her like the people who she loved the most did especially on her birthday." Tsunade continued to explain.

"Sakura has had hard life like Uchiha's, but in a different way, Her parent's never seemed to care about her, She was raised horribly and she has been betrayed too many times so I'm thinking she snapped" Shizune said.

"So my mission is unrated, it is to retrieve Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said as she dismissed the shinobi.

* * *

They had all disappeared to get ready for their mission.

"Sasuke it's unrated and will she really kill us" Naruto said seriously.

"I know and my brother is training her, She'll easily kill me" Sasuke said sighing.

"S Sasuke did you u just crack" Naruto said in amazement.

"What" He said coldly.

"Sasuke, is this affecting you" Naruto asked.

"She's with my fucking brother and did you read the letter fully" Sasuke said as he clenched his fists.

"Who knew she swore that much" Naruto said as began to walk.

But then it hit him.

"I haven't been paying attention to Sakura chan have I" Naruto asked weakly.

Sasuke shook his head in shame.

As he also didn't pay attention to her.

"So Teme I'll see you tomorrow at the gates okay"? Naruto said as he returned to his happy mood and ran off.

Even though he was dieing inside.

Who knew the rosette could affect everyone so easily.

* * *

"Well Sakura chan here you are and Itachi says you will start training tomorrow" Konan a follow member of the akatsuki said.

"Thank you Konan san" Sakura said she went into the room where she was currently staying in.

She sat down in the chair and rested for awhile until a scroll poof ed in.

She opened it but not very surprised on what I said.

_Sakura_

_We are coming to retrieve you._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunade Hokage sama _

"Fucking morons" Sakura muttered as she heard a chuckle.

"By the time they get here you will be trained well" Itachi said as he saw the rosette smirk.

"Itachi san why do you want me in the organization" Sakura asked with a serious face.

"Well you are Konoha's best medic and have extreme chakra control and will be trained well, also you come very useful"Itachi explained.

The rosette smirked.

She never seemed to smile anymore.

"Well thank you but their on there way apparently we have to start going"Sakura said as her eyes began to grow brighter.

He nodded and turned around to leave but stopped.

"Now tell me Sakura why do your eyes change colours" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I developed it when I was set free from my cage" She explained and with that Itachi left.

"Might as well enjoy it" Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and rested.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't sleep.

She's been on my mind since I came back.

She's like a drug.

Do I like her?

No I can't.

It's impossible.

But we hurt her badly.

And why does Itachi need her.?

What really happened.?

Is this how she felt when I left?

I looked to my clock.

It read seven am.

I have to start going.

I'm going to get her back.

* * *

**END!!!**

**Please Review :)**

**Thankkkkk youuuuu !**

**And thanks for the reviews :) not really satisfied with this chapter.....**

**Next one will be better ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 So We Begin

Stronger 

Chapter 2 So We Begin

Don't own Naruto

* * *

"_I'm going to get her back"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura are you prepared for your training" Itachi asked as I nodded.

We were currently in a training field outside of the wind country.

It was a nice night.

It's kind of odd to be training at night.

But this is the Akatsuki were talking about.

And Itachi says it will high en my senses.

We first started with how to get out of sharingan.

After all if I happen to fight Sasuke he will use it.

No shit.

I have been set free.

Well my real self.

My inner self.

She's been quite dangerous.

I trapped her inside.

But let her go.

After all I didn't want to affect my 'friends'.

We then began on fire techniques.

Pein offered to teach me some.

It was hours until we finished.

I have learned so much already.

But theres more to learn too.

"Well Sakura you did a good job and kind of destroyed the field" Deidera said patting my head as I smiled.

They weren't that bad and I know the leader appreciates me.

_Uchiha Madara._

He said I'm a gifted medic and appreciates me joining.

I then decided I should go rest.

Or maybe send a nice message to them.

I know they might apologize and say they didn't mean it.

Pretty obvious.

But I already made my choice and it's too late.

I set her free.

So I took out a scroll and began to write.

_Dear shinobi of Konoha._

_I Haruno Sakura don't plan on being retrieved._

_I know your 'sorry'_

_But I've set her free already._

_It's too late._

_The deed's been done._

_Sakura has already died and thank fucking Kami for that._

_I'm her different part._

_That has taken over._

_Sincerely_

_Haruno Sakura--- inner Sakura_

And with that I made some hand signs and sent it away falling asleep instantly.

"Fuck" was all I said before I fell.

I drained all my Chakra.

* * *

The shinobi were all at the gate when Tsunade had a last message when all of a sudden.

Another messenger appeared handing her a scroll.

She read it aloud.

"What does she mean her other part" Naruto randomly shouted interrupting her.

"**SHUT UP NARUTO"** She shouted back.

And then she finished reading it.

They then instantly began to run heading to the current Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I awoke.

They were coming.

"Itachi they're coming we have to go" I said in a normal voice as I got up.

The Akatsuki members then appeared.

And we began our journey.

We kept running when I realized I should hide my Chakra strings.

As so I did.

They were far behind.

But I knew they wouldn't stop.

Sometime soon I would have to fight them all.

I was about prepared.

I've been training for weeks now.

Well it felt like it.

Itachi san and the other Akatsuki each taught me individual techniques.

Now who doesn't have a special jutsu.

I have even taught myself my inner's deadly power.

Releasing her.

Yes part of me was still alive.

But is slowly fading away.

Not that I minded my life went down hill pretty fast.

Even one of my best friend's said they were starting to hate me.

My own sensai too.

Fuck them all.

I'm done.

They'll see who I really am soon.

Soon.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

We were currently running through the Sand village.

Tsunade baa chan said they were hiding out there.

I think shes wrong.

They move quite often.

So Teme and I told them to go to the lighting village.

They were heading there.

I was sure.

How did Sakura chan hear us.

She could have been hiding her backpack because.... oh.

Shit.

She's probably sad.

No pissed.

I don't remember.

I then stopped and grabbed my hair ready to rip it out.

"Naruto are you okay"? Sasuke asked as I stopped and realized what I did.

He didn't call me dobe.

He was into this mission.

"Uh yeah" I replied as we continued.

I love Sakura chan.

But she loved me like a brother.

I even said I was hating her.

How could I do that.

I think I understand why shes been like this for two years.

Everything was taken away from her.

Little did I know I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Naruto kun a are you sure your okay" Hinata said as she held onto my shoulder.

"Why" I muttered as I wiped the tears.

Hinata was always there.

She stopped stuttering.

I too loved her.

Like a sister.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Should I face them" I asked the Akatsuki members as we were running.

"I think you should" Itachi said.

"Then go kick there asses" Tobi said I as I chuckled.

Tobi was always so funny.

"Of course Tobi" I said as we stopped.

"Itachi will you do me a favor" I asked him as my eyes began to glow.

The Chakra was leaking out of me.

"If I don't come back in two days I need you all to come get me alright" I told him as they nodded.

We then went our separate ways.

I pulled my hair into a bun.

After all I needed to see what I was doing.

They were near by.

They couldn't sense me.

I had my cloak on with my hat.

I cut off all my Chakra strings for now.

They were coming close.

So close.

I was walking casually through a patch of field in the forest of the lightning country.

The moon was up high.

I always seemed to be up at night.

Weird.

Then I think about nine shinobi appeared in the sky in front of me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The shinobi were currently running in the forest of the lightning country when they saw a dark figure walking in the moon light.

They then jumped in front of the person.

"Wheres Sakura" Naruto being the idiot negotiator shouted.

"She's dead" replied the person said.

"Sakura is it you" Sasuke asked as he saw neon green eyes look at him.

His eyes widened.

"Why nice guess Uchiha" Sakura said as she grinned a pearly white smile.

After all the moon does reflect quite well.

"We didn't mean too …." Ino blabbered but was interrupted.

"Cut the bullshit Ino I know" Sakura said as they stared at her strongly.

"B but do you forgive us" Tenten asked.

"It's too late I've been released" She replied taking off her hat.

Her face was expressionless.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN"** Naruto shouted.

Obviously he was frustrated.

"My inner self, my inner demon"

* * *

**Fini!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review **

**:) and don't worry we'll make Sasuke jealous.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

Stronger

Chapter 4 The Fight

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN" Naruto shouted._

_Obviously he was frustrated._

"_My inner self, my inner demon"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ino then realized what I meant.

After all in one of our battles she used her mind body switch jutsu.

She saw the inner me.

But Ino knew how dangerous I was.

Inner Sakura has escaped and killed me.

Well part of me.

"I'm backing out" Ino instantly said.

"No Ino you can't" Tenten argued but Ino shook her head.

"I've seen what she's capable of, it's been years she's stronger, way stronger" Ino said as she backed away.

I grinned.

And with that Tenten was the first to attack.

* * *

She was aiming a punch at me.

Tch she actually thinks I'm weak.

It all looked slow motion to me.

I then grabbed her arm and smashed her into the ground.

I then heard a melody.

It was Konan helping me.

She was playing the oak flute.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

The rhythm took me away as I blocked their attempts of hitting me.

The sweet light rhythm.

I opened my eyes.

They were brighter then before.

I saw Neji activated his byakugan.

I grinned.

Itachi san had taught me about that one too.

I then saw he teamed up with Hinata and together sent a ball of chakra at me.

It hit me.

It made a huge flash of light.

But I was still standing like I was before.

Their eyes widened.

"So Tsunade baa chan was right" Naruto mumbled.

I have been attacked numerous times.

But I've been on defense the whole time.

Finally I got bored so I attacked the person I hated the most right now.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was off guard.

I then punched the ground and sent him flying.

He looked surprised but then activated his sharingan.

Thank you something interesting happened.

He then did something I was well aware of.

Use his Chidori.

I giggled and remembered the last time he used it or mentioned it.

"_Naruto you better shut up before I Chidori your ass" _

He lunged straight forward to me.

I moved slightly and he hit the ground.

Making a crater.

"Nice job Uchiha" I commented as I stood beside him.

He flinched apparently he wasn't aware I was there.

They always ignored me.

I then realized my chakra was turning black.

Shit.

She wants to fight.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Teme watch out her chakra is turning black" Naruto shouted as I backed up.

Was this really Sakura.

I then over heard Ino saying.

"If she yells Shannaro thats really her inner"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Thats it she's come out to play.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well well Uchiha its been some time hasn't it" Sakura said grinning.

"Sakura its only been a week" Sasuke said with a tiny hint of expression in his voice.

"SHANNARO" She screamed.

"Yeah thats her" He thought as he listened to Ino's words.

"Nope and I'm not Sakura and thank you for acknowledging me for the first time this year" She said with a sad grin.

"I'm sorry for that but Sakura I know your there come back" He shouted as the other shinobi's mouths widened.

"Sorry" She said as her expression faded.

Then Sasuke did the unthinkable.

He pulled her into a warm embrace.

Sakura blinked her eyes they were flashing with chakra.

On and off.

"Come on Sakura we know your there" Sasuke repeated over and over again.

She let out a screech and fell to the ground.

**"Don't do it"** Inner Sakura screamed.

"Fuck off" Sakura screamed.

"So Sakura does have a colorful language" Naruto said as he smiled a bit.

Sakura then finished the battle with herself.

And passed out.

Sasuke then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Mission's done let's go" He ordered as they headed back.

Sakura who was partly awake smiled.

"No it's not" She thought as they carried her back to Konoha.

* * *

"Itachi san, Sakura chan has been retrieved" Tobi said as he Itachi just chuckled.

"She's not done yet" He replied.

* * *

"Good job was it a hard mission" Tsunade said as she grinned.

"It wasn't that hard but Sakura had a battle with herself" Neji said as he shrugged it off.

Sakura heard this but continued to pretend to sleep.

"Now Sasuke can you please take care of her and don't lose her, and since your still on probation we will have the others accompany you" Tsunade said as he nodded and carried Sakura off.

The others followed him too.

They were currently walking the streets of Konoha.

Sakura was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

The citizens watched her her as the Uchiha carried her on his shoulder.

None of the Shinobi were behind her,

She saw a little boy was behind Sasuke.

She opened her eyes and grinned.

The boy ran off screaming.

"Hey teme why is that boy screaming" Naruto asked curiously.

"Probably thinks it's an Akatsuki member dobe" Sasuke said as they headed to the Uchiha household.

They finally arrived as Sasuke swung the door open and went to his bedroom and dumped the poor girl on the bed.

"Asshole" She mumbled pretending to sleep.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The others were probably downstairs watching the news.

He then sat down next to the rosette and whispered.

"I'm really sorry for not noticing you Sakura... I really am" He said mumbling the last part.

She once again pretended to stir in her sleep.

He smirked and pulled the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sakura then immediately oped her eyes.

* * *

Shit he likes me.

**Well I never have hated him. **

True but they still think I'm predictable and weak.

**Assholes**

Yeah.

I think we should leave at midnight.

**They're exhausted and they didn't drain a lot of your chakra they forgot mine.**

Yeah.

**Stop answering yeah.**

Yeah

**Gahhhhh**

I then smirked.

I looked over at the clock.

It was ten pm sharp.

I then heard my stomach growl.

I unconsciously got up from the bed and walked to to the stairs where I slid down the stair railing.

Shit I have to go through the living room.

**You could smash through the wall.**

Nah I have to pay for it then.

I walked through the living room aware of the stares I got.

"Hey Sakura where are you going" Ino asked curiously.

I ignored her and walked to the fridge where I saw it empty.

I then ripped the fridge door off and smashed it into the wall.

**Fucking hungry.**

I walked to the front door but was blocked by Naruto.

"Get the out of the fucking way" I growled.

He simply said.

"No Sakura chan"

I then punched him right through the door and began to walk to the grocery store.

"**GUYS SHES ESCAPEING"** Naruto yelled as he flew across the sky.

The shinobi then reacted and cornered me.

I then disappeared and ran to the store.

I hid her chakra and ran behind the alley.

They ran right past me.

Ha they couldn't find us.

**They're morons.**

Agreed.

I then walked into the store and immediately grabbed some strawberry flavored pocky.

I walked up to the cashier and bought it.

I ran out and ran back to the Uchiha's household.

They're still looking for me.

I slipped back into the house and ran up to the bedroom.

I the laid down on the bed and began to eat my precious pocky.

**They still don't know your power or rather mine.**

Just shut up and eat.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

We spent hours looking for her.

We even went to her parents.

They had no idea and didn't care.

So we went back to my place and realized the door was wide open.

We all ran to my room seeing Sakura eating some pocky.

"**WE WENT ALL AROUND THE VILLAGE FOR THAT"** Naruto shouted.

She looked at us and frowned.

"There wasn't any food in the fridge so I left to get some and by the way don't go the kitchen" She said as I instantly ran down.

**"MY FUCKING FRIDGE"** I shouted losing my cool.

After all my fridge door was literally inside the wall.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Saki are you okay" Tenten said as she used my nickname.

I glared at her which made her shiver.

"Don't keep your guard down" I said as I passed out.

I really need a break.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"That's not Sakura" Naruto said as they left the room.

"I agree with Uzamaki she's not the Sakura we knew" Neji said nodding his head.

Ino was silent for awhile but then spoke up.

"I know only Sasuke can help, she still has a bit of feelings left" Ino said as they nodded.

The Uchiha then came back from screaming about his kitchen.

"Uchiha we have a message from Haruno, Don't keep your guard down" Neji said as the Uchiha nodded.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It was midnight.

My cue to leave.

But then Sasuke came in and laid down next to me.

Can't blame him its his room.

He then went under the covers and pulled me by waist closer to him.

I could hear his heartbeat.

It was calm.

He probably thinks I'm asleep.

"Sasuke wake up" I repeated over and over again seductively.

"Hn" He said as his eyes opened automatically.

Ha Ino's seductively lessons worked.

My eyes grew brighter as he stared.

I then softly kissed his lips he responded and kissed back.

I then did the unthinkable.

"I'm sorry Sasuke _kun" _

And with that I pressed upon his pressure point and he passed out.

I opened the window and jumped out and ran as fast as possible.

So my adventure begins.

* * *

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Please review**

**MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Here We Go Again

Stronger

Chapter 5 Here We Go Again

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Sasuke kun"_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Darkness.

All I saw was Darkness.

And then I heard those last words.

"I'm sorry Sasuke _kun"_

How is this Sakura.

Or is this the real Sakura.

Ever since I got back shes become distant.

And cold.

No thats not possible.

Was it me.

Well not only me.

"**TEME WAKE UP WHERES SAKURA CHAN" **

Shit.

She escaped.

I slammed my eyes open.

I saw the shinobi were there.

"Shes gone …. **SHIT**" I said as I yelled the last part.

"She must be serious, after all she did break Tenten's left arm" Hinata said as we nodded.

"Come one we have to go _now_" Naruto said as we left to find the rosette.

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

I ran for what seemed to be half and hour.

Tears were streaming down my face.

No.

I have to be strong.

I wiped away the tears and saw up ahead the Akatsuki.

I greeted them with a nod.

And in return got a nod too.

We faced Konoha watching the shinobi search for me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

We ran.

And ran.

God I was pissed.

No it was something else.

Jealousy.

No.

An Uchiha never gets jealous.

Even if his friend **-cough which he liked-** was with his brother and could possibly have a releationship.

I began to fume at the thought.

Okay maybe I was a bit jealous.

**Your jealous.**

Shut up.

I then looked up at the mountain.

I saw Sakura with my brother.

Okay I'm jealous.

**Ha I was right.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura are you prepared for the test" Itachi asked me as I nodded.

And so we begun.

Itachi wanted to test the training he gave me.

To see if the training worked.

First to attack me was Konan and one of her paper techniques.

I stood there as they lunged towards me.

I then did some hand signs and fire erupted them.

I smirked in victory.

I was on defense the whole time.

I guess its time for me to attack.

**SHANNARO.**

Then my inners chakra leaked out of me.

God it felt good.

Like I was being born again.

I laughed and let it take over my body.

It created a crater and only left Itachi standing.

He used his mangekyou sharingan.

It captured me in the black and red world.

I then did some hand signs and escaped and aimed a powerful punch at Itachi.

He flew backwards.

I guess he wanted to see the impact and didn't try.

"You've learned well Sakura" He said as he stood up.

I nodded.

"I think you should go back" He said as I grinned.

"Thank you Itachi san" I said as he nodded and smirked.

"Until we meet again" He said as he disappeared.

Time to go back.

**Let's beat Sai shitless.**

Yes lets.

I then set myself back to Konoha.

Let's see how they react.

**Yes lets.**

Copy cat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ino cover the forest she could be anywhere GO" Naruto ordered as the shinobi followed the orders.

Little did they know she was already there.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Ino cover the forest she could be anywhere GO"

I heard Naruto shout as I smirked.

I was still in my akatsuki cloak.

I walked through the village.

The people stared at me intensely.

I smiled a bit.

A bit.

I was heading towards the Hokage's office.

Obviously she won't give me a death penalty.

Maybe a torture.

Eh it isn't that bad.

I finally reached her office and slammed the door open waking up the drunk Hokage.

"Ehhhh what the hell... Oh Sakura I see your back" She said as she snapped out of her drunk faze.

"Yes Tsunade sama I am" I said as I smirked.

"Well Sakura since you haven't caused any damage or war … etc I'll let you off with probation, Since you have no home what so ever you will be staying with Uchiha and you will only be sent on B and A missions" Tsunade explained as I interrupted her.

"But the team nine has no medic, or medic strong enough they will surely get severely hurt or die" Is aid smirking.

"Why yes your right... then you will be accompanied, you are dismissed" She said as I left and ran to the Uchiha property.

Will he be surprised.

**Chya.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The shinobi spent hours running and finally decided to wait till the next day.

"So we'll look for her tomorrow okay Teme" Naruto said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead,

"Hn" The dark haired ninja said as he left home.

He then saw a blur of pink.

"Sakura" He said as he walked faster towards her.

She then looked up at him and smiled.

He ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Why hello to you too" She said as she chuckled a bit.

"Why are you here" He asked as she interrupted.

"Tsunade said I have to stay with you and I'm on probation" She said as she looked into his eyes.

He then fished out his house keys out of his pocket and began to walk to his front door with Sakura following closely beside him.

He soon opened the door and slammed it shut.

He then trapped the rosette between his arms.

"Why Sakura"

She sighed.

"I know they're sorry I know but its not because of what they said, its the knowing that they would say that even if I didn't do it. Well if I slipped and let the enemy hit they would still say things like that" She said as the Uchiha's eyes widened.

She then changed back to her happy mood.

"So Sasuke where am I staying" She said as he smirked.

"I have no guest room" He said as she laughed.

"Yes you do but you haven't cleaned it in years" She said laughing.

This made him smile.

**Him** smile.

She stared at him and then pinched his cheeks.

"You haven't smiled in so long Sasuke"

She said as she ran off to his bedroom after all it was past midnight.

He followed behind and heard a bang.

She passed out on the floor.

He chuckled and carried her to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I ran up the stairs and passed out great.

I still could hear him but I used up too much chakra today.

I wasn't acting around him.

He was naturally cold.

I really didn't care.

He just changed.

He was happy.

I guess.

I know he'll leave to kill Itachi.

But Itachi was a good brother.

He told me a different side of the story.

He was pressurized to kill his clan by the council of Konoha.

He just spared his little brother.

He knew he would be killed by him.

He knew he would rebuild the clan.

Thats why he sent me back.

He was a good man and brother.

But I won't tell Sasuke that.

Won't want to ruin his fun.

I fell into a deep sleep after.

* * *

I woke panting really hard.

Damn I had that nightmare again.

"Sakura are you okay"

I nearly had a heart attack.

"**HOLY SHIT"** I said as stood up into a fighting stance.

"Sakura what are you doing" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Had a nightmare again and you scared me shitless" I said as I sat back down into the bed.

He then grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know you smell like jasmine instead of cherry blossoms" He whispered into my ear.

I chuckled.

I'm the only girl who won't melt or rape him if he did that.

Okay maybe an attempt to rape.

"Sasuke..." I said but was interrupted by his lips.

What the fuck.

Who knew Sasuke was passionate.

Then again he did mange to get fangirls.

I felt a surge of energy run through me.

He bit my lip asking for entrance.

And of course I let him.

He explore every part of my mouth until we needed air.

I then remembered something.

I began to laugh hysterically.

He looked at me questionably.

"I have to go beat up Sai"

He nodded and agreed.

I stood up and ran out as quickly as possible.

They were all probably going to meet at the usual spot.

Sasuke followed along side of me.

I could see that they weren't aware I was there.

I then saw Sai out in the open and grinned madly.

I aimed a powerful punch and hit him square in the face.

He flew across the field and slammed into the rock.

"What the fuck Ugly you're back and … whoa" He said as he got out of the rock.

Sasuke had his arm around my waist.

I then realized everyone else was there too.

"Shit" I cussed as Sasuke smirked.

Stupid bastard.

"Whoa Teme you and Sakura" Naruto said as he winked.

I punched him.

"Ow Sakura chan why did you do that and **AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M BLEEDING"** Naruto screamed as he ran around in circles.

I looked at Kakashi and grinned wickedly.

"I take back all I said" He said as he raised his hands in a surrender mode and backed up.

I smiled and noticed something.

Sasuke still had his arm around my waist.

"Well isn't someone possessive"

"Hn"

"You know you don't have to be a possessive bitch" I said chuckling.

"What" He said as a dark aura surrounded him.

"I love you too" I said as we returned to our normal lives.

Or was thought normal...

* * *

**Finiiiiiiiiiii!!!**

**Might be a sequel :)**

**Please Read and Review !!!! **

**Thanks for reading !!!!!**


End file.
